In solo canoeing a paddler is typically seated at or near the longitudinal center of the canoe. Often in the course of canoeing, it becomes necessary to lift and carry the canoe around excessively turbulent water, over stretches of land, etc. This has resulted in some difficulty in that, when heretofore known seats are located in the center of a canoe, carrying the canoe by a solo user becomes difficult because such seats obstruct the central position in which the head and shoulders of the user must be located for portage.
Another problem encountered with some known seats is that the feet of the user may become entrapped under the seat if the canoe tips. This is an unsafe condition which should be avoided.